


Teen Angel

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Greaser Dean, Greaser Gabriel, Greasers, Happy Ending, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel/OMC, Mentions of past abuse, Mutual Pining, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Sam, Period-Typical Homophobia, Street Racing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1959. The height of greaser culture. Gabriel is the ringleader of a hot rod gang called The Tricksters. Sam is a nerd and total square, but can't help but be attracted to his best friend's bad boy older brother. What's a boy to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my good friends, Kayla and Aria. Thanks for inspiring me to get off my ass and write my own AU. :P

    Sam heard his alarm clock go off and stuck a hand out of his covers, blindly slapping at the nightstand until he finally hit the button between the bells. He peeked his head out and listened for the sound of the shower going. After a couple minutes of silence, Sam silently thanked god and got out of bed, quietly putting on his slippers and robe to sneak down the hallway. Dean had probably been out all night with his friends, so he was still passed out, and that meant that Sam could have the bathroom to himself for once before going to school. When he got into the bathroom and closed the door, he noticed the sink was a little wet. Sam smiled and sighed in relief. His father had actually decided to get up and go to work this morning. Ever since their mom died, their dad had fallen in love with a bottle and if the shop he worked at wasn’t their uncle Bobby’s, Sam was sure he would have been fired by now. He constantly skipped shifts or came in drunk, which meant that Dean would get a call at school to come get him. For some reason, Dean never got as mad at him as Sam would. He had more than his fair share of slaps from mouthing off and talking back.

    Sam turned on the tub faucet and let it run as he toed off his slippers and let his robe fall to the floor. As he let the water warm up, he brushed his teeth and used the toilet, taking off his briefs when he was done. Sam glanced in the mirror at his lanky frame and sighed. The summer before he became a freshman, he grew almost a foot and it turned him into this thin, gangly, stick kid that got made fun of more for being tall than he did for being short. At least when Dean had grown, he put on enough muscle that it didn’t look as odd. Sam didn’t have that luxury, spending the summer at the library studying instead of working on cars or doing pull ups. He turned back to the tub and tested the water to make sure it was warm enough before stepping in. The shower kicked on after he moved the lever and he turned around, letting the stream of water hit his back. Sam stuck his head under the shower and ran his hands through his hair. It was getting long and he frowned, hating that his father never gave him the money to get a haircut when he asked. Dean wore his hair long, but that was so that he could slick it back. Sam didn’t want to be a greaser like his brother. He just wanted to get good grades and a scholarship or two so he could get out of Lawrence and go to college. Then he could afford to get a haircut whenever he wanted.

    The water started to run cold as he was thinking and Sam quickly turned off the water before it turned to ice. He grabbed a towel off the rack and rubbed it on his head, getting the excess water out of his hair. When he was done, Sam tossed the towel over the shower bar then put his robe and slippers back on. He inched the door open and peered out, hoping that Dean was still asleep. After a few moments of silence, Sam opened the door all the way and walked halfway down the hall before tripping over something and face-planting into the thinly carpeted floor. He heard a laugh and looked behind him, seeing a baseball bat sticking out of Dean’s bedroom door and Dean doubled over in hysterics.

    “Jesus, Sammy,” Dean managed to get out between laughs. “You should have seen your face!”

    Sam turned over and rubbed his knee, where a red mark was already starting to form. “You’re such a jerk, Dean.”

    “Maybe I wouldn’t be if you weren’t such a bitch,” Dean grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “Now get off the floor. We got school today!” He laughed and walked to the bathroom in just his briefs. Sam huffed and got up, slamming the door when he got in his room. Growing up, Dean wasn’t that bad. Sure, they had the occasional spat as brothers, but they always made up. It was once mom died and he started hanging out with “The Tricksters” that Dean started to be mean toward Sam and his friends. Sam had thought that Dean had even liked hanging out with him and Cas before. Now it seemed like he took extra care to humiliate or tease Sam and Cas, especially in public.

    Sam got dressed quickly in his usual school attire: a button up shirt, a sweater vest, and khakis. He stuffed his books into his bag and grabbed a cardigan on the way out of his room. Dean was still in the bathroom, so he took the time to put a couple slices of bread in the toaster for some breakfast. After a couple minutes they popped up and Sam quickly buttered and ate them. Dean wouldn’t let food in his car unless he was on a date and even that was iffy. Sam stuffed the last bit of toast into his mouth as Dean rounded the corner into the kitchen sporting a white tee shirt tucked into faded jeans and black boots. He took his comb out of his back pocket and did a last minute slick back of his dark blonde hair before turning to Sam.

    “You ready to go, nosebleed?” Dean asked, grabbing his leather jacket that read “TRICKSTERS” on the back off of a chair in the kitchen. Sam frowned at the nickname but got up and followed Dean out the front door. Parked in front of the house was a ’58 Black Impala that Dean had fixed up over the summer with help from his friends. As they were walking to the car, a white ’56 Thunderbird pulled up behind the Impala. Sam’s breath caught in his throat and he looked down at the grass as he made his way to the car.

    “Ay Dean-o!” The driver of the T-bird yelled. “You ready for tonight?”

    “Hell yeah!” Dean replied, walking over to the T-bird as Sam got into the Impala. “I’m cranked!” Dean and the other driver chatted a little bit and Sam waited, clutching his bag to his chest. After a few minutes, he heard the T-Bird rev and take off down the street and Dean got in the car.

    “What’s tonight?” Sam asked as Dean turned on the car.

    “None of your business,” Dean replied, pulling a cigarette out and using the car lighter to light it.

    “Are you gonna be home late? Will I have to cover for you with Dad?” Sam berated, slouching as Dean pulled out into the road.

    “Are you writing a book?” Dean snapped. “Jesus…”

    “Whatever,” Sam shifted and turned his body toward the passenger window, watching the houses go by. He blushed a little bit thinking about the T-bird that had pulled up to the house. More importantly, the driver. Everyone in school knew that Gabriel Novak owned that car and that he was the ringleader of The Tricksters. Gabriel had golden hair that matched his eyes and a smirk that haunted the dreams of most authority figures. As for Sam’s dreams, that smirk had a consistent starring role. He had done a pretty decent job of keeping his infatuation a secret, but he couldn’t help his heart skipping a beat every time Gabriel came in the same vicinity as him. For the longest time, Sam had assumed he just looked up to Gabriel and that was the reason his heart raced when he came around. Then, Gabriel and Dean became greasers, and Sam despised the subculture. However, he still got the same feeling when Gabriel stopped by, the feeling increasing when he saw the boy in his leather jacket and tight jeans. He asked his dad about the feeling once, without saying who it was about, and his father had smiled and asked who the girl was. Sam’s world was flipped upside down when he realized that he didn’t admire Gabriel, but that he was attracted to him. He’d made it a personal mission to stay away from Gabriel as much as possible, even though everything in his being was telling him the opposite.

    “We’re here, shortstack,” Dean said, parking the car and ruffling Sam’s hair.

    “I’m not short,” Sam grumbled, getting out of the car then trying to use the window reflection to try and push his hair back in place.

    “Whatever,” Dean waved his hand. “By the way, I’m skipping until shop. Catch ya later.”

    “Wait! De--!” Sam tried to protest but Dean had already peeled away before he could argue. He sighed and walked up to the school. It wasn’t like he could force Dean to go to class, but he hated that he blew it off all the time. Luckily, everyone still seemed tired enough to not bother him and he made it to his locker without any trouble.

    “Hey, Sam.”

    Sam closed his locker and turned to see his best friend, Cas, adjusting his glasses. “Hey, Cas,” He smiled, glad to see a familiar, safe face. “Ready for the test today?”

    “Yeah. Had to put earmuffs over my ears to study, though,” Cas sighed.

    “Gabriel?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer. Cas nodded and Sam rolled his eyes to cover the surge of jealousy that ran through him. He looked past Cas and down the hall to see Gabriel pressing one of the Trickettes, Kali, up against a locker. Gabriel kissed her deeply as Kali’s leg lifted, her tight red skirt riding up and showing her thigh as Gabriel held onto it. After a moment, a teacher came and broke them up, Gabriel chuckling as he wiped his lips on the back of his hand. Kali blew him a kiss and he walked away, headed down the hall toward Sam and Cas.

    “Oh no. Your brother,” Sam hissed, grabbing Cas’s sleeve and dragging him quickly to their first class.

    “Thanks,” Cas breathed, sitting down in the seat in front of Sam.

    “Yeah, no sweat,” Sam panted, pushing a book down into his lap to try and cover the fact that he was half hard. At least he could try to justify it to himself that he just wanted to be in Gabriel’s place. To say Kali was attractive was a severe understatement. Every guy in the school, hell, the county wanted a chance with her, but she only had eyes for Gabriel. Yeah, Sam could definitely say it was because he was into Kali. He took a breath and opened his notebook, scanning his notes from the day before.

    Wait. This wasn’t the right notebook. Sam looked at the clock and saw that he still had a couple minutes. Perfect. He hopped out of his desk quickly and told Cas he’d be right back. Sam hurried down the hall to his locker, but in his rush, he wasn’t paying attention and shouldered someone.

    “Sorry,” he quickly said, needing to get to his locker.

    “Hold up.”

    Sam froze. He didn’t…? Oh god.

   “Come back here.”

    Sam turned around and saw Gabriel standing in the middle of the hallway. No one else was with him, which made Sam grateful but no less terrified. Gabriel brought up his hand and beckoned Sam closer with his fingers. Sam followed the instruction, stepping forward until he was about a foot from Gabriel.

    “Well, hey there, kiddo,” Gabriel smirked and looked up at Sam.

    “I’m so sorry, Gabriel,” Sam babbled. “I didn’t mean to. I just grabbed the wrong notebook and I needed to go back to my locker and grab the right one and I wasn’t paying attention and—“

    “Cool it,” Gabriel interrupted softly. Sam closed his mouth and Gabriel patted his shoulder. “It’s no thing. Just slow your roll next time.”

    Sam’s breath caught as Gabriel smiled at him. “Yeah, okay.”

    “Now get to class and use those jets,” Gabriel winked and turned around walking away. Sam was pretty sure his legs had turned almost completely to jelly until the bell for class rang and took him out of his trance. He ran back into the classroom and sat down, grinning. Who even cared if he had the wrong notebook?


	2. Chapter 2

    Sam huffed and clutched his books to his chest as he made his way to the school’s football field. It had been almost an hour since class let out and he had been waiting for his older brother to take him home since he had a ton of studying to do. This was ridiculous. Dean knew exactly when class got out and he just chose to be late because he wanted to hang out with his friends. To be perfectly honest, Sam usually didn’t care, but there was a book at home that he needed. Luckily, he knew where Dean and his friends usually hung out and, even though he was a little scared, he had to get home. As he got closer, Sam saw four black jacket clad figures seated on the top corner of the bleachers, smoking and laughing.

    It wasn’t a secret that The Tricksters were a million times cooler than Sam could ever hope to be. Each of them owned nice cars that Sam was pretty sure they loved more than life itself. The only one of the group that seemed slightly tolerable was Ash Harvelle, the most mechanically inclined one. If no one was around, he would sometimes let Sam help him work on his ’51 Mercury. Dean, with his leather jacket and slicked back dark blonde hair, was the dream of basically every girl in school and the envy of every guy. Meg Masters was absolutely terrifying. She was the only girl in the group and was possibly the meanest. Rumors flew when it came to her, from sleeping with the entire gang to beating them up. Some even suspected that since she acted so masculine that she preferred women. The second the gang had found out who had started that rumor, the culprit came to school the next day in an arm cast and a back brace. Then, there was Gabriel. All decisions the gang made ran through him and whatever he said went. Sam stood at the bottom of the bleachers and took a deep breath, gathering his courage.

    “Dean, can you please drive me home?” Sam yelled up to the gang from the side of the bleachers. He squeezed his books tighter as the laughing stopped and they all turned to look at him.

    “Just walk home, Sam,” Dean offered, rolling his eyes.

    “It’s like five miles and I already missed the bus waiting for you,” Sam argued. “You just have to drop me off.”

Gabriel stood up and took a drag of his cigarette, smiling down at Sam. “How about I take you home, kiddo?”

    “Gabe, you don’t have to—“

    “Nah, Dean, its cool,” Gabriel walked down the bleachers and flicked the butt of his cigarette into the grass when he reached the bottom. “You guys head over to the garage. I’ll meet you.” Sam tried his hardest not to blush as Gabriel came closer, but he could tell he failed by the smirk on the greaser’s face. Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s exceptionally tense back and led him over to the parking lot.

    “Th-Thank you,” Sam stammered out, staring at his feet as they walked.

    “It’s no sweat,” Gabriel replied, patting Sam’s shoulder before letting his arm down. “You’re a good kid, Sammy.”

    “You usually tease and beat up the ‘good’ kids,” Sam mumbled. They reached Gabriel’s T-Bird, and Gabriel held the passenger door open for Sam.

    “I can’t make an exception?” Gabriel asked, grinning as he closed the door after Sam had gotten in.

    “You barely make an exception for your own brother,” Sam argued as Gabriel jumped over the driver’s door and into the seat.

    “Ay. Cas is a dweeb,” Gabriel explained, starting the car then putting his arm over the back rest of the bench seat. “And he wears glasses. That’s just crusin’ for a brusin’.”

    Sam sucked in a breath as he felt Gabriel’s fingers brush across his shoulders. “So because I have good eyes, I get saved the bruises?”

    “You have great eyes, kiddo,” Gabriel grinned and backed out of the parking space. Sam opened his mouth to say something but blushed and looked down at his books in his lap as Gabriel drove. After he backed up, Sam expected Gabriel to lower his arm, but he kept it on the backrest, fingers twitching softly against Sam’s back.  The drive was mostly in silence. A few times, Gabriel looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. They pulled up in front of Sam’s house and Gabriel sighed, taking his arm down.

    “Well, here ya go,” he said, gripping the wheel a little tight. Sam stole a quick look at Gabriel, eyes trailing up from his tight, ripped jeans to his leather jacket, and eventually his face. He looked a little nervous and it caused Sam to blush more before quickly gathering his books up. Sam went to open the car door and he stopped before getting all the way out.

    “Um, thank you again,” he muttered, stepping all the way out.

    “Hey, wait,” Gabriel reached out a hand as Sam closed the passenger door and looked up. “If you ever want to hang or something, let me know.”

    “I don’t think my brother would like that very much,” Sam responded.

    “Without him, then,” Gabriel smiled. “You’re an ice cube.” He laughed when Sam looked confused. “Cool for a square. I gotta split, but I’ll catch ya later, kid.”

    Sam let go of the door and Gabriel took off down the road. He watched the car go and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Gabriel wanted to hang with HIM? Sam didn’t really want to be a greaser though. For one, Dean would be pissed, and two, he really wanted to go to college after high school. Being a greaser meant bad grades and a bad attitude.

    Sam walked up to his house and unlocked the door. As usual, no one was home. Dad was probably at the bar by now. Sam placed his books on the dining room table and went straight to his room, flopping onto his bed. His face broke into a grin as he thought about the last ten minutes. Gabriel called him an ice cube. He still wasn’t really sure what it meant, but it seemed like a good thing. Especially if it meant Gabriel wanted to hang out with him alone. Sam could pretend it was a date.

    He rolled over onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow. This was disgusting. He had to stop thinking about Gabriel like that. It was wrong to like a man the way he should like a woman. Sure, Sam had a mild interest in girls. He found them pretty and graceful, but he felt nothing for them like he did for Gabriel. Dean would always come home at night and talk about all the fast chicks and paper shakers he made out with in his Chevy. All Sam could think of when he went on about it was how badly he wanted to do that with Gabriel in his car. He dreamed of messing up that greased golden hair and hearing Gabriel breathlessly call him “baby”. Sam thought of Gabriel in the hall with Kali, and he couldn’t kid himself anymore. All he wanted was Gabriel to do the same thing to him. He wanted to be pushed up against the lockers and kissed hard by Gabriel, feeling his body against him, holding Sam close. Sam was pretty sure he’d give up everything in an instant if he could have Gabriel. That was a pipe dream though. Sam rolled back over and sighed. He had studying to do.

 

    Gabriel pulled away from the Winchester house and had to adjust his jeans a bit. Something about Sam just had him going crazy. Ever since Sam’s freshman year, Gabriel had been completely gone for the kid. He drowned himself in women and racing to try and forget about it, but he just couldn’t help himself. Every time he kissed Kali, he wished he was feeling Sam’s lips. Every time Kali was under him, he wanted it to be Sam that was crying out his name. Gabriel pressed down on his hard on to try and suppress it as he drove. It was too bad that Sam was the definition of a square. There was no way that Gabriel had a chance. Plus, he had to focus on the race tonight.

    Gabriel rolled into the school’s garage, where they worked on their cars. The shop teacher, Ellen, was always cool with them using the garage to work on the cars. Gabriel assumed she thought it kept them out of trouble but she couldn’t be any more wrong. He got out and walked over to where the rest of the Tricksters were working on Dean’s car.

    “What’s buzzin’?” Gabriel asked, taking off his jacket.

    Meg took a drag of her cigarette and walked over to Gabriel. “Just hoppin’ up this baby so Dean can pop the clutch and lay a patch so fast that the LBs won’t know what hit them.”

    “Meg,” Gabriel grinned and grabbed her cigarette, taking a drag. “I love when you talk dirty.”

    “In your dreams, sugar,” Meg snatched her cigarette back and walked away from Gabriel.

    “Ash? What have you got for me?” Gabriel walked around to the front of the car where Ash was bent over the hood.

    “Not much really,” Ash stood up and took off his hat, running a hand though his hair. “This machine is so cherry already that all it needs is a tune up.”

    “Sounds like we’re made in the shade,” Gabriel grinned and slapped Ash on the back. “Where’s our driver?”

    “Doing that pre-race ritual jazz that he says gives him luck,” Meg replied, pointing outside. “Better not disturb him.”

    “So, what’s up with you and Kali?” Ash grinned, looking up from under the hood.

    “Yeah, thought you two were on the rocks,” Meg added.

    “We made up,” Gabriel shrugged. “She thought I was gone for someone else.”

    “Are you?” Meg raised an eyebrow.

    “Only if you would give me a chance, baby,” Gabriel teased.

    “I will pound you into the cement, you wet rag,” Meg threatened.

    “Hey hey,” Gabriel chuckled and threw up his hands in defense. “No need to get frosty. I only got eyes for Kali.”

    “Yeah? That why you gave Dean’s bro a ride home?” Ash asked, grinning. Gabriel wasn’t ashamed and The Tricksters didn’t care who he or anyone else happened to be into. They kept it on the down low, only because they were still in high school and if it got out, Gabriel would be thrown on the street.

    “I was being nice,” Gabriel explained. “Plus, Dean has to be ready for tonight and I didn’t want Sam to make him go ape. He’s a square anyway.”

    “Because that’s stopped you,” Meg scoffed. “Wasn’t Becky a square?”

    “Square chicks are different. They like to go with drapes to get daddy’s attention,” Gabriel amended. “Square guys don’t go with drapes no matter what.”

    “Maybe he’s a scrape,” Ash suggested. “He’s Dean’s brother. He’s gotta have a little drape in him.”

    “Gabe’s gonna make sure he’s the drape in him,” Meg snickered, causing Ash to laugh.

    “What’s so funny?” Dean asked, coming back into the garage.

    “Nothing,” Gabriel grumbled, staring daggers at Meg. “More importantly, how are you feeling, Dean-o?”

    “Ready to tear ass and leave that LB in the dust,” Dean replied, grinning.

    “That’s what I like to hear!” Gabriel walked over and threw an arm around his shoulders. “I say we drop by the hop for a lucky shake before the race.”

    Ash dropped the hood on the Impala and wiped off his hands with a rag. “We’re taking my car?”

    “And I’m paying,” Meg sighed. “Let’s go, dipsticks.” They grabbed their jackets and piled into Ash’s car, headed down to the local diner.

 

    Sam was working on some practice math problems when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed and set down his pencil, getting up to see which one of Dean’s girlfriends it was this time. Opening the door, he was surprised when he saw that it was Cas that was visiting him.

    “Sam! What are you doing tonight?” Cas asked, clearly excited.

    “I was just working on math, but I was going to start studying for the history test next week…” Sam cringed. God, his night sounded boring.

    “Gabriel and Luc are racing tonight and I want to go watch, but I don’t want to go alone,” Cas admitted. “Will you come with me?”

    Sam’s heart leapt in his throat a bit when he heard Gabriel’s name. “Nerds aren’t supposed to go to drags, Cas.”

    “I know, but I found a place where we can see but no one will see us,” Cas explained. “Also, I heard Dean is the pick for the Tricksters tonight.”

    “Well…” Sam hesitated for a bit, nervous about being seen. On the other hand, if he was seen, maybe Gabriel would see he wasn’t such a square. “Okay. Let me grab my sweater.”


	3. Chapter 3

    Sam and Cas tried to be quiet as possible, sneaking through the brush on the far side of the drag strip, opposite of where the gangs were hanging out. They kneeled down when they got as close as they were willing to risk it. Sam took out a pair of bird watching binoculars that he had gotten from Bobby for Christmas. He quickly spotted the Tricksters: Gabriel, Dean, Ash, and Meg. The Trickettes seemed to be with them, Kali hanging on Gabriel and Jo trying to get Dean’s attention. Becky was chatting with Ash, sharing a cigarette. Dean’s Impala was lined up next to a bright yellow ’55 Chevrolet belonging to the pick of the rival gang. Sam looked over at the other gang, the Lightbringers. The “LBs”, as they were commonly called, were led by Gabriel’s older brother, Luc. Az and Baldr made up the rest of them. Gabriel originally ran with them until he split off, forming the Tricksters. Rumor had it that Luc wanted him to kill a guy and Gabriel refused. Sam kind of admired him for that. All the LBs were older than the Tricksters, making them a little more ruthless. Their girls, Abby, Lilith, and Ruby, stood by them and even though they were nicknamed The Angels, they were anything but. Sam had heard that Meg originally was an Angel, but left after Luc had beat her up for talking back to him.

    “What’s happening?” Cas nudged Sam to get his attention. Sam handed the binoculars over to Cas so that he could take a look as well.

    “It looks like nothing yet. They’re just sort of hanging out,” Sam shrugged.

    “Your brother is so cool,” Cas awed, still looking out at the crowd.

    “Don’t let him shuck you,” Sam sighed. “Dean is a jerk. Gabriel is nice though.”

    “You’re a kook,” Cas said, lowering the binoculars to look at him. “Gabriel is constantly playing pranks on me and making me do his homework.”

    “He took me home from school today,” Sam smiled nervously. “He was really cool about it.”

    “He actually let you in his car?” Cas was dumbfounded. “I have to ride the bus every day.”

   Sam bit his lip and was secretly glad that it was too dark for Cas to see him blush. If Gabriel didn’t even let Cas in his car that must mean that he really liked Sam. Just being thought of as a friend to Gabriel would be enough for him. The sound of a revving engine interrupted his thoughts and he turned his attention to the track. Sam let Cas use the binoculars, since he had bad eyes anyway, and squinted to see instead. Gabriel was hunched over the driver’s side window of the Impala, presumably giving Dean a last minute pep talk. Az was seated in the Chevrolet, rubbing his hands over the wheel and grinning. Dean revved the engine of the Impala and Sam saw Gabriel slap the top of the car a few times before going back to join the rest of his gang.

    Luc slapped Ruby’s ass and she walked out onto the track, holding her arms up. She stopped and turned around when she was a few feet in front of the cars. After a few moments of suspense, Ruby threw her arms down in front of her and threw her head back as the cars raced past her. Once they passed, Ruby ran back over to Luc, keeping out of the way for when they came back. Az was first off the line, but Dean quickly caught up. The Impala turned quicker than the Chevrolet and left it in the dust as it raced down the track and over the finish line. The Tricksters cheered and shouted insults at the LBs, who made rude gestures back. Dean hopped out the window of the Impala once it came to a stop and sat on the door, joining the Trickster’s cheers. Sam and Gabriel also joined in, jumping up and celebrating as well. The Chevrolet finally passed the line and came close to where the boys were hiding, but Sam didn’t think much of it.

    “That was crazy!” Sam ran his hands through his hair and grinned. “Do you think we could sneak to the next one?”

    “Yeah!” Cas grinned as well, handing the binoculars back. “I mean, as long as there isn’t a test or something the next day.”

    “Well, yeah,” Sam agreed. “We should get going though. I gotta be home before Dean gets there otherwise he’ll go ape.”

    “I’m that way,” Cas pointed the opposite direction of Sam’s house. “I’ll be okay by myself. Later, Sam.”

    “Later,” Sam repeated, putting the binoculars around his neck and starting to walk home. He was so glad that Cas had dragged him out to the strip. It would have been even better if Gabriel had been racing, but he was proud of his brother for winning. Sam was so deep in reminiscing that he didn’t hear the car coming up behind him until it was about to hit him. He quickly stepped to the side and the car followed, still after him. Panicking, he tripped over a curb and hurt his knee, but quickly turned over to see headlights right in front of him. The car had stopped before hitting him but, he heard laughing coming from the driver’s side.

    “Look at this square, Lil,” Az got out of the car and walked around in front of the headlights. The greaser was thin and snake-like, barely filling out his leather jacket.

    “I—I don’t want any trouble,” Sam stuttered, crawling backward on the grass.

    “Squares like you shouldn’t be out this late, spying on drags. I saw you,” Az confessed, striding closer. “You gonna sing to the cops, little square?”

    “No! No! I promise, I—“

    “Hey, Az,” Lil interjected, smacking her lips. “Isn’t that, ah, the little Winchester?”

    Az bent down to take a closer look at Sam. “So, it is,” Az licked his lips and grinned. “You know what that means, Lil. I’m gonna have to use him to teach his brother a lesson.” He put his hands together and cracked his knuckles, getting ready for a fight.

    “Oh, God, no!” Sam pleaded. “Please! I won’t tell!” Az reached down and grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt, pulling him to his knees. The greaser pulled his arm back and Sam flinched, preparing himself for the first punch.

    “HEY, SNAKESHIT, GET BENT!”

  Sam felt someone rush past him and Az let go of him. He opened his eyes once he heard Lil screaming and saw Gabriel pounding Az into the ground. Gabriel stood up once Az stopped fighting back and kicked him once more before spitting on him. He turned to Sam and grinned, reaching out his hand.

    “Let’s get out of here, kiddo,” Gabriel suggested and Sam immediately grabbed his hand, following him down the street. They ran a couple blocks, then Gabriel finally stopped at a park, plopping down on one of the swings and panting.

    “Oh my god,” Sam laughed, doubling over to catch his breath. “Thank you so much, Gabriel.”

    “Yeah,” Gabriel coughed a few times and groaned. “Ugh. No sweat.”

    Sam finally stood up then walked over to the swing next to Gabriel and sat down. “The LBs are gonna be crazy frosted at you for beating up Az.”

    Gabriel chuckled and looked up at Sam, a few strands of hair that came loose falling in his face. “Yeah, well, it’s not the first time they’ve been mad at me.” He cleared his throat then arched his back to stretch. “More importantly, what are you doing out here, odd ball?”

    “I…” Sam looked down, embarrassed. “I wanted to see a drag. I’ve never seen one.”

    “And you think the best way to do that is sneak out and hide from me and your brother so we have no way of protecting you?” Gabriel asked.

    “Like you can talk,” Sam mumbled, turning away from Gabriel.

    Gabriel stood up and walked around to face Sam. “Hey, I can hold my own, as you can see,” he grabbed the chains that the swing was being held up by and kneeled down so that he was looking up at Sam. “You need to be protected and if anything happened to you then I’d go crazy.”

    “What do you care?” Sam huffed.

    “I—“ Gabriel realized what he said and shook his head. “I don’t. You brother would kill me, that’s all.” He let go of the chains and stood up, walking away a few steps. Gabriel turned back, seeing that Sam was still sad, and sighed. “Come on, kid. Let me take you home. My car is just down the street.” He walked back over to Sam and held out his hand. Sam looked at it, then looked up at Gabriel.

    “Why are you so nice to me?”

    Gabriel was taken aback by the question and blushed a little. “I can’t be nice to my best friend’s brother?”

    “You’re nicer to me than Dean is,” Sam argued, grabbing Gabriel’s hand and standing up. “Cas says you aren’t very nice to him, so why me?”

    “I just like you better, okay?” Gabriel defended. “What’s with the interview, anyway? Let’s just get you home.” Gabriel let go quickly when he noticed he was still holding Sam’s hand. He turned quickly and started walking, hiding his blush. They walked to the car in silence and Gabriel opened the passenger door for Sam when they got there. Once Sam was in, Gabriel walked around to the driver’s side and got in. They sat there for a minute and Gabriel opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head and turning on the ignition.

    “So, um,” Sam spoke up. “Where’s Kali?”

    “The girls are having a sleepover tonight,” Gabriel answered, not taking his eyes off the road. “No boys allowed sorta thing.”

    “Oh,” Sam nodded and looked down at his hands in his lap.

    Gabriel looked over at Sam and sighed. “Listen, Sam. I’m not mad at you, and I won’t tell Dean, but because I like you I want you to be careful. I can’t always be around to protect you.”

    “Yeah, I get it,” Sam mumbled. “I’m like little brother you wish you had, right?”

    “No, that’s not—“ Gabriel was about to correct him but then thought better of it. “Yeah. That’s right.” He swallowed and continued the lie. “You’re like my little brother.”

    The words stung Sam more than he thought they would and he turned away from Gabriel in the car. After a couple minutes, they pulled up to the Winchester house, and it didn’t look like Dean was home yet. Sam was about to run out of the car as soon as it stopped but Gabriel grabbed his wrist and Sam looked back.

    “Sam, I--,” Gabriel bit his lip and sighed. “If you want to go to a drag again just let me know, okay? We can keep you safe.” He let Sam’s wrist go and leaned back into his seat.

    “Yeah. Thanks, Gabe,” Sam turned away and got out of the car, not looking back as he went up the porch and went inside the house. Gabriel sat there a little bit staring at the house, then took off, determined to finish off the bottle of bourbon his dad kept in the pantry so that he could forget about Sam for just one night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam did his best to avoid Gabriel over the next week, even opting to take the bus home to avoid the vague possibility that he would see him. Cas kept asking him when they were going to go see a drag again, but Sam always changed the subject. He didn’t tell his friend what had happened the week before, but eventually Cas got the hint. Sam buried himself in schoolwork whenever he was home and sometimes, he swore he heard Gabriel’s thunderbird pass by the house, even when Dean wasn’t home. At this point he wasn’t sure what Gabriel wanted from him. There was no way for him to talk to Gabriel at school and outside of class, he was always hanging around with the Tricksters. Sam resigned himself to the fact that Gabriel was just messing with him and tried to get on with his life.

    The Friday after the drag, Sam was relieved. He had the whole weekend to spend at home or the library and not think about the leather-clad blonde that was ruining his life. After his last class, he jogged to his locker and opened it, almost missing the note that fell out. Sam looked around a bit and picked it up, wondering who would leave a note in his locker. Probably Cas. He opened it up and started to read the messy scribble.

    “Kiddo—

       I didn’t mean to get you all frosted last week.

       Let me make it up to you.

      Meet me by my car after class.

       Just you and me.

       If you don’t show up…I’ll catch your drift and leave you alone.

               —Gabe”

    Sam reread the note a few times before realizing that this was actually an item that he was holding in his hands. A handwritten note from Gabriel Novak asking him to hang out. Alone. He could feel his chest fill with butterflies and he started to shake a little. All of the feelings he had been trying to repress just flooded back into him and he had to hold onto the locker for support.

    “Sam, are you okay?” Cas came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. Sam shoved the note in his pocket and turned around.

    “Yeah, yeah. Just kinda tired,” he ran a hand through his hair and smiled nervously. “I’m not gonna make it to the library today. Think I’m just gonna stay home and study.”

    “Okay,” Cas looked at Sam with concern. “Maybe get some sleep, too. I’ll ring you tomorrow.” He walked away and Sam quickly shoved his books into his bag. Sam closed his locker and took a deep breath. He was still a bit convinced it was a prank of some kind. All he needed to do was look out and see if Gabriel was actually waiting by his car. If he wasn’t, he could just forget about it and take the bus home. No sweat.

    Sam made his way to the side doors, looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact. He listened carefully, making sure that there wasn’t any laughter that seemed to be directed at him. Once he felt like he was clear, Sam opened the doors and stepped outside and looked up. There he was. Gabriel was leaning against his T-bird, smoking a cigarette and checking the time. Sam bit his lip and started to make his way down to the parking lot.

    “Woah! Sam!”

    Sam stopped and turned around as his teacher, Mr. Topping, made his way down to him. “H-Hey , Mr. Topping.”

    “Just wanted to catch you before you left! Have you put any thought into joining the decathlon team?” The teacher asked, grinning.

    “Well not really but—“

    “You definitely should join! I know your friend Cas is joining!”

    “Maybe, but I have to—“

    “Come on, Sam! Come back to my office and we can do some practice problems.”

    “I really have to—“ Sam turned to see if Gabriel was still waiting and he noticed the greaser getting into his car. He left Mr. Topping and ran down the stairs, trying to catch Gabriel before he pulled out of the lot. Sam ran as fast as he could across the grass, trying to hold on to his bag. He almost caught up with the car when the strap broke and his books fell everywhere. Sam dropped to his knees and watched as Gabriel drove away without him. That was it. His last chance. He hung his head and started to pick up his books. Tears were stinging at his eyes but he held them back. If he cried in front of the school, that would be social suicide. Sam picked up his bag and held it to his chest before standing up. There was no way he could wait for the bus. He kept his head down as he walked over to the bleachers where Dean was hanging out with Meg and Ash.

    “Take me home, Dean,” Sam yelled.

    “Take the bus, nerd,” Dean yelled back, causing his friends to snicker.

    “No. Take me home or I’m telling dad who you had over last night,” Sam countered.

    “Oooooh,” Meg and Ash teased, causing Dean to stand up and blush.

    “Fine, you little shit,” Dean grumbled, making his way down the bleachers. “Let’s go.” Sam walked behind Dean as he led them to his car. He got into the passenger seat and held his bag to his chest, keeping his head down.

    “So, what the hell is your problem today?” Dean asked, turning on the engine.

    “Fuck off, Dean,” Sam replied, leaning his body against the door.

    “Woah! Where did you learn that?” Dean laughed. “Something really must be up. What is it?” Sam looked over at him and Dean rolled his eyes. “I won’t make fun of you. I may be a jerk to you but you’re still my brother.”

    Sam sighed and shifted a little. “I thought I had a chance with someone I liked and I missed it.”

    “Sammy has a crush!” Dean grinned and patted Sam on the shoulder. “I didn’t even know you dug girls. Who is she?”

    “That’s the thing…” Sam curled in on himself a bit more. “It’s not…I mean…”

    Dean narrowed his eyes and looked over at Sam. “It’s not a girl?” Sam looked over at Dean and all the confirmation he needed was in his eyes. Dean nodded and gripped the steering wheel a little tight. “Okay.”

    “That’s it?” Sam asked softly, waiting for Dean to start yelling or pull over and start beating him.

    “That’s it, little brother,” Dean smiled weakly at him, then focused back on the road. “Can’t say I’m cranked about it, but if that’s who revs your engines, then okay.”

    “You really don’t care?” Sam loosened up a little and sat up a bit more.

    “Want to know a secret?” Dean offered and Sam nodded. “I’ll tell you but if you tell anyone I will pound you until your vocal cords break, got it?” Sam nodded more vigorously and he continued. “Gabe plays for both teams. He’s into guys and chicks. I even thought I liked a guy for a while but...” Dean shook his head. “That’s never gonna happen. Anyway, you’re not the only queer I know, okay?”

    Sam’s eyes widened when he heard about Gabriel. “You mean, Gabriel is a queer?” Sam was in awe at the discovery.

    “That’s what I just said, ya dip. Weren’t you—“ Dean looked over at Sam and saw the kid positively beaming. “Wait. Gabe? That’s your crush?” Sam blushed and turned away from Dean quickly to hide his face. “Sonova—Sammy, you don’t want him, trust me.”

    “He’s always so nice to me! Nicer than you usually are,” Sam argued. “He left me a note in my locker to meet him at his car after school today and he left before I could get there.”

    Dean gripped the wheel even tighter as he slowed down in front of their house. “Go inside, Sam. I’ll be home tonight, okay?”

    “Wait, where are you going?” Sam gave Dean a concerned look and stopped opening the door.

    “Just get out of the car. I have some business to do,” Dean spat, staring at Sam. “GO!” Sam scrambled out of the car and closed the door just in time for Dean to speed off. He clutched his books and went inside, worried about Dean.

 

    Dean stormed into the garage, past Meg and Ash, and got right up in Gabriel’s face. “You wanna tell me what you were planning on doing with my little brother, you punk?”

   “Woah, cool it,” Gabriel backed up nervously into a toolbox lining the wall.

    “He told me he got a note from you saying to meet at your car after school,” Dean growled and fisted the front of Gabe’s shirt. “You wanna give me the rap or do I need to pound it out of you?”

    “You his keeper, now?” Gabriel sneered. “Doesn’t even matter. He didn’t show up.”

    Dean’s eyes roamed over Gabriel’s face and he let go, pushing him away. “Yeah, I know. He came and asked me to take him home because you left without him.”

    Gabriel’s eyes widened. “He…He was going to meet me?”

    “Yeah, you jackass,” Dean pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. “He’s totally snowed for you and, ain’t that a bite, because you’re never gonna touch him.”

    “Dean, come on,” Gabriel pleaded.

    “I’m not letting you treat Sam like you treat everyone else you hook up with,” Dean explained, taking a seat on a stack of tires.

    “He’s not like everyone else, I know,” Gabriel dropped to his knees in front of Dean and clasped his hands together. “Please, Dean-o. I’ll treat your brother like a damn prince.”

    “That’s just pathetic,” Meg commented, snickering.

    Dean pushed on Gabriel’s shoulder with his heel, knocking him over. “Here’s the deal.” He took a drag of his cigarette, then let it out slowly. “Break it off with Kali.”

    “Done.”

    “Not finished,” Dean held up a finger. “Apologize to Sam and, to prove you’re serious, no action from anyone for a month. Making out, too. Even if Sam tries something, you turn him down. Tell him you’re taking a break or some shit. If I hear ANYTHING, you’re done-zo.” He took a quick drag and continued. “You get through a month, you can ask him out.”

    “That’s unreal, man,” Ash chimed in. “No way Gabe can go a month without some backseat bingo.”

    “Nah,” Gabriel stood up and held out his hand. “I’ll stay straight. Sam’s worth a few lonely nights.”

    Dean took his hand and shook it. “Alright. You fade out, I’ll know.”

    “So, what’s first, Gabe?” Ash asked. “Kali or Sam?”

   Gabriel sighed and pulled the comb out of his pocket, putting his hair back in place. “Kali. Better get that over with.”

    Meg grinned, putting on her jacket. “She is gonna be so salty. I’m not missing this.”

 

    Sam sat at the dining room table, books spread out everywhere and a notebook open, but nothing written. He’d been that way for a couple hours, looking at the clock every few minutes and hoping every car that he heard was the Impala. Around five, he heard a familiar car pull up, but it didn’t sound like Dean’s. It sounded like…Sam ran to the window and pulled back the curtain a bit, peering out to see Gabriel getting out of his T-bird and walking up to the porch. He quickly went over to the door and his hand hovered above the handle. What did Gabriel want? Did Dean say something? Sam opened the door and Gabriel was there, his hand held up, about to knock, and his eyes wide.

    “Uh, hey, kiddo,” Gabriel greeted, nervously.

    “What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

   “Listen, I…” Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. For splitting without you today.”

    “How did you even know…?” Sam’s eyes widened. “Dean said something, didn’t he?”

   “Well, yeah.”

    Sam blushed and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head and mumbling about how much he hated his brother. Gabriel smiled and grabbed his wrists.

    “Hey, chill out,” Gabriel pulled Sam’s hands away so he could look at him. “How about you let me inside and we can talk about it?”

    “Okay,” Sam agreed, turning around and walking back inside. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed two sodas as Gabriel stepped inside and closed the door. “We only have root beer, if that’s okay.” Sam walked back over and handed Gabriel one, their fingers brushing a bit in the exchange. He pulled his hand back quickly and Gabriel almost looked hurt.

    “So, um,” Gabriel cleared his throat a bit and popped his soda open. “Your brother told me about, well…You know.”

    “That I’m a fag?” Sam offered, opening his soda as well.

    Gabriel cringed a little. “I hate that word,” he admitted. “Queer isn’t much better but, anything is better than…fag.”

    “Yeah. I suppose it is,” Sam said, sitting down and putting his soda on the table. “What else did he tell you?”

    “Well,” Gabriel grinned and looked at the can in his hand. “He said that I have you on the hook.”

    Sam turned bright red and his mouth fell open. “I-I-I…”

    “Honestly, I kinda was hoping I did, cuz…” Gabriel walked a little closer. “I’m a little gone for you, kiddo.”

    Sam was at a loss for words. There was no way this was real. This had to be a dream. Any minute, Dean would come walking in from the fridge, dressed in heels and speaking French. He looked over toward the kitchen. Any minute now.

    “Uh, Sam?” Gabriel set his soda down and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Sam turned back and realized that Gabriel was still there. Dean wasn’t coming. This wasn’t a dream.

    “You…Really?” Sam grabbed onto Gabriel’s forearms and held tight. “Please tell me this isn’t a prank or a trick.”

    Gabriel sat down in a chair next to Sam, letting him hold on. “No tricks, Sam.” Gabriel grinned. “Kali and I are done. In a month, I’m all yours.”

    “Why a month?” Sam asked, frowning. “I’m ready right now. I’ve been ready for years.” He leaned forward to kiss Gabriel and it took all of the greaser’s willpower to turn away.

    “We just need to wait a bit. Let Kali cool her jets,” Gabriel explained. “It will go by lickity split. I promise.” He turned his face back toward Sam and reached a hand up, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Waiting isn’t gonna be a picnic for me, either.”

    Sam sighed. “Just one month?”

    “Yep. Then I’ll take you out for shakes and to the drive in and then,” Gabriel bit his lip and raised an eyebrow, “back to my house to stay the night?”

    Sam shifted and crossed his legs a bit, trying to hide his interest. “Yeah,” he smiled. “Definitely.”

    “Oh, you are gonna be the death of me, kid,” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s arms and let go, leaning back in the chair. “I hate to, but I gotta split.”

    “Probably better if you do,” Sam agreed, smiling. “I have to study, and I have a feeling I won’t get much done if you’re here.”

    Gabriel stood up and walked over to the door. He looked back at Sam and took a deep breath. “One month, Sammy.”

    “One month,” Sam repeated. “Now, beat it before Dean gets home!” He chuckled as Gabriel slipped out the door. Once the door was closed, he snuck over to the window and watched as the white T-bird drove off. After all this time, one month was nothing he couldn’t handle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter and I just couldn't wait to post it so here :D

    The first week went by quickly. Sam had a lot of tests to study for and that kept him occupied. Cas noticed how his mood had changed, and even though Sam said he couldn’t tell him, he was happy for his friend. Gabriel spent his time working on his car, making sure it was absolutely perfect for when he took Sam out the first time. Dean and the rest of the Tricksters rolled their eyes at Gabriel’s mood, but noticed he was happier than he had been in a long time. Kali took the news hard, burning the “Trickettes” jacket that Gabriel bought her on his front lawn. Jo and Becky still stuck around, but were a little lost without a queen. The last Gabriel had heard was that Kali had joined the Angels and was going with Luc. He couldn’t help but laugh that his older brother picked up his sloppy seconds.

    Sam and Gabriel would still pass each other in the halls and, even though they knew they had to, it was hard to stay discreet. The main problem was that every time Gabriel caught Sam’s eye, he couldn’t help but wink or smirk, causing Sam to blush and hurry down the hall. Sam would give anything to be able to be open with Gabriel, but there was no way that would ever happen. He’d heard that there were some places in California that were more liberal about being a queer, but Lawrence, Kansas would never be like that.

 

    The Friday of that first week, Sam went straight home on the bus, intent on studying. It seemed to be the only way that he could keep his mind off of Gabriel, and at least it was productive. He went straight to his room when he got in the door, expecting Dean to be home in a few hours to make dinner.

    He was a few hours into reading Hamlet when he heard something hit his window. Sam looked over at the window and saw a golden tuft of hair on the outside, near the sill. He froze for a moment, a little nervous about who was outside his window. Sure, it looked like Gabriel, but maybe it was some kind of crazy person. Were there a lot of crazy people in Lawrence? He’d never really thought about it before.

    Another tap on the window came as he was thinking and Sam looked over to see Gabriel pointing at the latch. Gabriel pouted and placed his hands together as if he was praying, then brought them to his chest and mimicked his heart pounding. Sam giggled a little, then walked over to the window, kneeled down, and opened it.

    “Oh, kiddo, you had me worried there for a moment,” Gabriel confessed, placing his hands on the sill.

    “What happened to being on a break?” Sam asked, grinning.

    “Honestly, it’s your brother’s stupid rules,” Gabriel admitted, sighing. “He wants to make sure I’m serious before letting me date you.”

    “What?” Sam huffed. “I am so sick of him getting in my business!”

    “Hey, hey, hey,” Gabriel reached over and grabbed Sam’s hand with his, intertwining their fingers. “It’s cool. I was never much for following rules anyway.”

    Sam looked down at their hands and squeezed a bit. “You are serious though, right?”

    “Look at me,” Gabriel insisted, causing Sam to look up. “I’m more serious than I’ve ever been.” He stroked Sam’s thumb with his and sighed. “If a stupid month of waiting is what I have to do to get you forever, then…It’s not so bad, huh?”

    Sam bit his lip and sniffed a little. “Forever?”

    “If that’s okay with you,” Gabriel gave a small smile and Sam nodded. They started to hear the rumble of the Impala get closer and Sam turned away, to look at the door. Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand tighter before he could tug it away and Sam turned back.

    “Gabriel, it’s De—“

    “I know. I just wanted to see your face one more time,” Gabriel grinned and let his hand go. “Goodnight, Sammy.”

    Sam watched as Gabriel disappeared into the darkness of his backyard and he closed his window. He grinned as he heard Dean come in the house, yelling something about dinner. Nothing in the world mattered except that Gabriel wanted him forever.

 

    The second week went by slower than ever. Ever since Gabriel had shown up at his window, he kept expecting it every night and it really distracted him from studying. It had been one week since Gabriel had shown up and he was determined not to let himself get distracted this weekend. He left school promptly and once he got in the door, he grabbed a couple cans of soda and a bag of chips before locking himself in his room. Dean would be out all night and he didn’t expect his father to come home for dinner. It wasn’t the first time chips were his nightly meal.

    The first couple hours went better than expected; He was able to get almost all of his math done. He almost didn’t hear the soft rap at his window until he turned to see Gabriel grinning at him. Smirking, he got up and kneeled down at the window, opening it. Gabriel was sitting with his back against the house, but turned quickly when he heard Sam opening the window.

    “I don’t believe you’re supposed to be here,” Sam teased, grinning.

    “You gonna tell me to scram?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

    “Not yet,” Sam conceded. “What are you doing here?”

    “I wanted to see you, ya goof,” Gabriel lifted up his hand and in it was a bag of food from the diner. “Also thought you might be hungry.”

    “Yes!” Sam reached through the window to grab it and Gabriel pulled it out of his reach.

    “Ah ah ah!” Gabriel wiggled the finger of his other hand in front of Sam’s face. “You gotta pay for it.”

    Sam frowned. “You know I don’t have any money, Gabriel.”

    “Did I say something about paying with money?” The greaser smirked. “I just need one thing.”

    “And what’s that?”

  “A kiss.”

  Sam’s eyes widened and he blushed. “Tha-That’s against Dean’s rules.”

  “You’re talking to me like someone who follows rules,” Gabriel chuckled, then sighed. “Just one kiss, Sammy. I can’t stand it anymore.”

    “Well…” Sam bit his lip nervously. He had never kissed anyone before. What if he was bad? What if Gabriel didn’t want him afterward?

    “One kiss, you get dinner, and I’ll be out of your hair,” Gabriel offered. “Dean will never know.”

    Sam sighed and licked his lips a little. “Okay. Just one.”

    Gabriel grinned like he had won the lottery and leaned into the opening of the window. Sam hesitated a minute before closing his eyes and leaning in. He pressed a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s lips and pulled away, heart pounding. Gabriel opened his eyes and frowned a little.

    “You call that a kiss?” He reached his torso into the window and reached a hand up to pull Sam’s head back toward him. Sam felt his lips press against Gabriel’s and the older boy pressed closer opening his mouth a little and teasing Sam’s lips with his tongue to open up too. His lips obeyed and opened up to let Gabriel’s tongue inside. The greaser tasted like cigarettes and candy, but for some reason, Sam couldn’t get enough. Sparks were flying throughout his body and his spine felt like it was on fire. He let out a soft moan and reached out to grab Gabriel’s jacket, but he pulled away.

    “That,” Gabriel smiled and licked his lips, “is a kiss.”

    “Show me again,” Sam breathed, leaning forward. Gabriel pressed a finger to Sam’s lips and chuckled.

    “Think of it as something to look forward to, kiddo,” he let his finger down and handed the bag through the window. “Now, chow down and I’ll see you later.” Gabriel winked and took off into Sam’s backyard. He watched until Gabriel faded into the dark and smiled as he closed his window. For a first kiss, he wasn’t sure it could have been any better.

 

    The third Friday, when Sam got home, he didn’t even crack his books. He laid out on his bed, staring at his window, waiting for the familiar taps of Gabriel’s knuckles on the glass. Hours passed as he waited and he started to worry. Maybe Gabriel wasn’t coming. It was stupid of him to think it was some kind of usual thing. It WAS Gabriel.

    Sam got up from his bed and walked over to his desk. God, he was stupid. Just as he was giving up, he finally heard a rapping on the window. He practically flew over to it, kneeling and opening it up to see…

    “Ash? What are you doing here?”

    Ash cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper. “Sam. I. Know. This. Is. Crazy. But. I. Have. A. Drag. Tonight. And—“

    “Just give it here,” Sam sighed, ripping the paper out of Ash’s hand.

    “Sam—

            I know this is crazy, but I have a drag tonight and that’s why I’m not there. I would have invited you to come out with us, but you know your brother. More importantly, I was wondering if you might give me a little something to hang on my mirror for good luck. It’s okay if you send Ash back empty-handed, but I know I’d win if I had something to remind me who I’m racing for. Plus, if you give me something, I might feel obligated to return it after the race. Later, Kiddo.

     —Gabriel”

    Sam grinned and he ran over to his dresser. He fretted a little over what to give him. Nothing seemed good enough.

    “C’mon, Sam, I gotta get back,” Ash whined.

    “Got it!” Sam grabbed a green and black plaid handkerchief and gave it to Ash. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

    “Really?”

    “Shut up,” Sam blushed a little. “Just give it to him, okay?” Ash rolled his eyes but nodded as he stuck it in his pocket. Sam closed the window as Ash walked away, then flopped back onto his bed. He really wished he could be there to see Gabriel race, but knowing he was going to come over afterward was just as exciting.

    After a couple hours of Sam trying to read and failing over and over again, he heard a tapping at the window. Looking up, he saw familiar golden hair and a grin. Again, he bounded over to the window and thrust it open.

    “Did you win?” Sam asked, wrought with anticipation.

    “Of course I did,” Gabriel smirked. “I’m just here to collect my prize. Can I come in?”

    Sam’s breath caught a little. “I-I don’t think I’m ready for—“

    “Relax, kiddo. I’m not here to pop your cherry,” Gabriel chuckled. “I just want to kiss you without a house in the way.”

    “Oh,” Sam blushed and stood, moving out of the way. “I’d really like that, too.” Gabriel stood up and went through the window legs first. Once he made his way inside, he stood up and straightened his jacket.  Sam stood in front of him awkwardly, rubbing his arms and Gabriel rocked on his heels, biting his lip.

    “So…” Gabriel smiled softly and stood up straight. “While annoying, I’m a lot less nervous about kissing you with the house in the way.”

    “Maybe if we sit down?” Sam suggested, shrugging.

    “On the bed?” Gabriel licked his lips. “Are you sure?” Sam nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, hands firmly attached to his knees. Gabriel walked over and sat down next to him, a few inches away. Sam felt the leather of Gabriel’s jacket rub up against his sweater as the greaser’s arm snuck around his shoulders.

    “Is this better?” Sam asked, turning his head toward Gabriel.

    “Yeah. Much,” Gabriel breathed, pulling Sam closer with his arm and capturing his lips in a kiss. Sam grabbed hold of the front of Gabriel’s jacket for balance, and melted into the kiss. Somehow it was better than the first time, and maybe that was just because Sam knew what to do. After a moment, Gabriel pulled away for a breath and took the time to kiss down Sam’s jaw and onto his neck. Sam gasped when Gabriel sucked in his earlobe and fisted his jacket tighter. Gabriel’s other hand had made it to Sam’s thigh and seemed to be fighting to stay in place.

    “God, Sam,” Gabriel whispered. “You gotta stop me. I don’t want to stop.” He moved his mouth back to Sam’s lips and moaned softly into the kiss. Sam understood that they should stop, but he didn’t want to either. He wanted more and Gabriel would give it to him.

    Sam roughly pushed Gabriel away and panted as he looked into Gabriel’s surprised eyes. “We should wait.”

    “Sammy, please,” Gabriel tried to inch back over. “I know your brother won’t be home tonight.”

    “I don’t care,” Sam sighed and stood up. “You promised Dean we would wait and, I don’t know, it seems like a pretty good idea.”

    Gabriel sighed and stood up as well, grabbing Sam’s hand. “If that’s what you want, we’ll wait.” He turned Sam to face him and grabbed his other hand. “I’ll wait as long as you want.”

    Sam smiled and bent his head to give Gabriel a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

    “Now,” Gabriel reached his arms above his head and stretched. “I should head home since it seems that I have a date with my right hand.” Sam blushed and mumbled that he was sorry as Gabriel walked over to the window. He went out feet first, then turned back toward the window. “Oh, did you want this back?” Gabriel held up the plaid piece of fabric and Sam smiled.

    “Keep it,” Sam replied.

    “Good,” Gabriel smiled and put it back in his pocket. “I can always use more luck. Later, kiddo.”

    As usual, Sam watched as Gabriel walked off into the darkness of his backyard before closing the window. He sighed and got up to go lay back down on his bed. It was sweet that Gabriel was willing to wait. Sam just hoped he didn’t have to make him wait too long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should feel bad about this chapter, but I feed off of reader pain so, take it to heart when I say sorry not sorry. :P
> 
> There will still be a happy ending though!

    A few days into the last week, Gabriel came out of his house in the morning to find his T-bird vandalized. Words like “FAG” and “FAIRY” were painted onto the white exterior with red paint. He ran to his car and fell to his knees, trying desperately to wipe the paint off with his sleeve, but it had dried overnight. Tears welled in his eyes as he realized that the car he had worked on and kept pristine for years was irreparably ruined. Gabriel quickly ran inside before anyone saw him and called Dean.

    “Hello. Winchesters.”

    “Dean, please, ya gotta help me,” Gabriel pleaded.

    “Gabe? That you?”

    “Yeah. Someone totaled my rod, man. There’s red paint all over it.”

    “Shit. It got out already?”

    “What? What are you talking about?”

    He heard Dean sigh over the line. “You know that guy you messed with in Eudora a few years back? I got a girl over there and she called earlier. Well, the guy found Jesus or whatever and chose to confess his sins to the whole town. You happen to be one of them.”

    “Oh, God.” Gabriel covered his mouth with his hand and almost dropped the phone. Eddie had been the first guy he had ever been with. It wasn’t anything more than a bit of heavy petting and dry humping, but that didn’t matter to most people.

    After a few minutes of silence, Dean spoke up. “Gabe. You have to get out of town.”

    “I—I can’t. I don’t have a car anymore. Everyone within fifty miles knows who I am.”

    “Take the Impala.”

    “I can’t do that. She’s your baby—“

    “I’ll take your T-bird. I’ll give it a paint job and in a few months, no one will even recognize it as yours anymore. Baby and I have had good times, but you need her more than I do. Come get it around eleven tonight.”

    “Can you do one more thing for me, buddy?” Gabriel asked, nervously.

    “What is it?”

    “Cas. I can’t leave him with Luc. I need you to take care of him.” Gabriel refused to let Luc near Cas again. When he had been living with them, he constantly tried to attack Cas in drunken anger until Gabriel stepped in to take the beatings for him. There had been nights when Gabriel was gone though and…No. Cas couldn’t go through that again.

    The line was quiet for a moment and Gabriel worried he had asked too much. “Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat and continued. “Yeah. I’ll pick him up at noon.”

    “Thanks,” Gabriel sighed. “Can…Can I talk to Sam?”

    “Yeah, of course,” Dean set the phone down and after a few minutes, someone picked it up.

    “Hello? Gabriel?” Sam’s soft voice came over the line and Gabriel tried to hold back tears.

    “Hey, Kiddo,” he managed to get out, smiling weakly.

    “What’s going on? Dean said something about Eudora—“

    “Yeah,” Gabriel swallowed and looked up, trying to sound less sad. “I’m gonna have to leave town. For a long time.”

    “No…” He could hear Sam start to sniff over the line. “I…I’ll go with you. I want to go with you.”

    “Sammy,” Gabriel chuckled a bit. “You have to stay in school. You wanna go to college, right?”

    “I don’t care about that,” Sam argued. “I can finish school anywhere. You can pretend to be my brother or something. You’re eighteen, so that’s legal guardianship. Gabe, please. I need you.”

    Gabriel sighed. “Sam…” He was right. It could work, if they ran far enough. Gabriel could get a job and support them. They could really be together.

    “I-I love you, Gabriel.”

    Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat. “Okay.” He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “Okay, kiddo. I’m taking the Impala tonight. Meet me at that park we went to after the drag at midnight. Pack only what you can’t live without.”

    “Really?!”

   “Really. Don’t tell anyone, though. Especially Dean. Pretend like everything is normal, okay?”

    “Okay. In that case I have to get ready for school. I’ll see you tonight.”

    “And Sam?”

    “Yeah?”

    “I love you, too,” Gabriel hung up the phone and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. He heard someone else in the house and realized that Cas hadn’t left for school yet. There was no way that he could let his little brother go today. Not with what Gabriel was accused of. He rounded the corner and caught Cas in the hall, shrugging on his sweater.

    “Gabriel, please. Not today,” Cas sighed, trying to walk past.

    Gabriel grabbed his little brother’s shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Listen to me Cas, you can’t go to school today.”

    “I have like three tests!” Cas argued, trying to struggle.

    “Do you remember Eddie? The guy from Eudora that I used to have over all the time?” Gabriel asked.

    “Yeah,” Cas huffed. “He was louder than you.”

    Gabriel chuckled a little but rubbed Cas’s shoulders with his thumbs. “He, um, he told people about us and I have to leave town tonight.”

    Cas’s eyes got wide and he grabbed onto Gabriel’s jacket. “No! You can’t leave me with Luc!” Tears started to well in his eyes and Gabriel pulled him close into a hug. “Please don’t go, Gabe.”

    “Shh…” Gabriel stroked Cas’s hair, trying to calm him. “I would never let him near you again. I talked to Dean. You’re gonna go live with him and Sam. It’ll be okay, Cassie.” Cas sniffed and hiccupped a little against Gabriel’s chest, but nodded. “I’ll help you pack and Dean will be over to get you in a couple hours.”

    “O-Okay,” Cas pulled away and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

    “Grody,” Gabriel crinkled his nose and Cas chuckled a little, taking off his sweater. “Let’s get you packed.”

 

    By the time noon came, Cas had all his things packed up and sitting in the living room. It didn’t seem like much, just a few suitcases and a couple boxes of books. Gabriel never realized how little Cas had, and promised himself that he’d send him whatever he could when he got to…wherever he was going. There was a knock at the door and Cas’s posture went stiff before pushing up his glasses. Gabriel put a finger to his lips, and snuck over to the door. He pulled back the curtain a little to see familiar blonde hair and freckles. Sighing in relief, Gabriel opened the door and Dean quickly snuck in.

    “Alright. From what I can tell, the buzz isn’t too loud yet,” he announced. “The guys who totaled your car are from Eudora, and since this street isn’t that busy, the rap will really come when I have dad tow the car back to the garage.” He sighed a little in relief. “If we’re lucky, you’ll be long gone before that.”

    Gabriel sighed and gave Dean a clap on the shoulder. “I can’t tell ya how much I owe you. Once I get settled somewhere, I’ll start sending some cash for Cas.”

    “No sweat, Gabe. I’ll just pick up some more shifts at Bobby’s,” Dean looked oved at Cas and smirked. “You ready to go, squirt?”

    Cas stood up and grabbed a bag, walking over to Dean, who he was about eye level with. “I’m not a squirt.”

    Dean’s breath caught and his eyes widened. “Guess not. The trunk is open so just, uh, go ahead and put your stuff in. I gotta talk with your bro.” Cas walked past him and his eyes followed before he was brought back to attention by the snapping of Gabriel’s fingers.

    “That’s my little brother you’re eyeballing,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

    “You calling the kettle black, pot?” Dean asked, smirking. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” His face fell and he looked down. “I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to see Sam before you left.”

    Gabriel’s heart almost stopped. “But, Dean.” He knew that he and Sam had made plans but, Dean didn’t and it broke his heart to hear the words come out of his mouth. “You know how I feel about him. Please.”

    Dean shook his head. “He has a future, Gabriel.” He looked up. “Sam is gonna be something someday. You know it, too. I can’t have what is happening to you happen to him.”

    “Yeah…Of course,” Gabriel looked down and nodded, solemnly.

    “You’re still my best friend,” Dean grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders. “I never disapproved of you and Sam but with the way things are, he needs to forget you.”

   Gabriel ripped himself away from Dean. His words were like a punch to the chest. “Go, Dean.”

    “Gabe, I—“

    “Take Cas and go,” Gabriel growled and clenched his fists. “I’ll be ‘round for the car at eleven.”

    Dean sighed and grabbed the doorknob. “Send us a postcard.” He opened the door and walked out, leaving Gabriel in the middle of the hall. His hands relaxed as he heard the Impala pulling away and Gabriel sunk to his knees. It was only noon and his entire world had fallen apart. He thought about Sam and smiled weakly. Well, not his entire world.

    Gabriel pulled the plaid handkerchief out of his pocket and put it to his nose, breathing what was left of Sam’s scent. He picked himself up with renewed purpose and started to pack. He and Sam had a new life ahead of them.

 

    Sam patiently waited in his room from the time he heard Gabriel pick up the Impala to the time he was ready to sneak out to meet him. Nothing in the house stirred, which seemed to indicate that Dean was already asleep. Perfect. He picked up his duffel and opened the window as quietly as possible. Sam swung the duffel out the window and it hit the ground with a thud. Next, he climbed out feet first, then turned around to close the window. As he did, he felt someone reach around from behind him, pin his arms, and cover his mouth before he could scream.

    “Shhh…Relax, Sammy,” Dean whispered into his ear. Sam struggled even more and Dean wrestled him to the ground. “Do you think I’m an idiot?” Sam huffed against Dean’s hand in between vain attempts to get away. “I can’t let you go with him. I know he means a lot to you but I can’t let him drag you down his road.” Dean’s hand started to get wet as Sam started to sob. He continued to struggle weakly, but his attempts were quickly overcome with tears. “It will be okay. He will be okay without you and you’ll forget about him.” Dean cautiously removed his hand from Sam’s mouth and wiped it off on his jeans. “Your life will be better without him.”

    Sam continued to sob, turning into Dean to cry against his chest. “I don’t want to forget him,” Sam mumbled into his brother’s shirt. “I love him.”

Dean wrapped one arm around his brother and reached up the other to stroke his hair. “You have to, Sammy.” He kissed the top of Sam’s head and sighed. “It’ll get better. You’ll meet someone else. Maybe try girls.”

    Sam pushed away and started to hit Dean’s chest. “I don’t want a girl! I want Gabriel!” His punches weakened and he fell back against Dean. “I need Gabriel…”

    Dean rocked Sam and stroked his hair until he finally cried himself to sleep. He picked his brother up and carried him back into the house, tucking him into bed.

    “I’m sorry, Sammy,” he sighed, pulling his blanket up to Sam’s neck. Dean flipped off the light as he went back out to grab Sam’s duffel bag. He dropped it in the hall and walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whiskey. Leaning against the counter, he sipped it, wondering if he did the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**3 Years Later**

    Sam took another sip of coffee and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had thought that coming to his usual coffee shop would help him study, but all the business seemed to distract him more. He had been reading and rereading the same page for the past hour and his assignment was due on Monday. Plus, the blonde barista he had gone on a date with earlier that month kept making eyes at him, and it was making him uneasy. Sam had told her that he didn’t have time for a girlfriend because of his classes, but he just wasn’t that interested. He had mainly done it to get Brady off of his back and throw off the rumors that he was gay. Sure, it wasn’t that big of a deal in Palo Alto, but growing up in Lawrence still haunted him.

    It had been three years since he had seen Gabriel, but Sam still dreamt about him. He would dream about windows, white t-birds, the smell of leather, and gold. Always gold. They had only ever received one communication from Gabriel after he left. A vague message saying he was fine on the back of a cheesy postcard from Las Vegas. Sam kept it and had even brought it to Stanford with him. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t forgotten about Gabriel yet. Every time he thought about him, he was wracked with guilt. Gabriel had no idea that Dean had stopped him from leaving and it ate him up inside. It shouldn’t matter because, there was no way to know where he was even if he wanted to be found. Gabriel could be dead for all he knew. Sam shuddered at the thought. Just knowing that Gabriel was somewhere out there seemed to keep the small flame in his heart from going out.

  Sam closed his book and stood up. There was no way he was going to get anything done, especially if Gabriel was on his mind. He stuck it in his backpack and swung the bag over his shoulder easily. If there was anything good about Gabriel leaving, it was that Sam finally grew into his height. Lean muscle now stood in place of his bony, lanky frame. He had spent the summer after his Sophomore year with Dean and Ash, working on their cars and coming up with ways to make them better. Cas would come by the garage every afternoon to drop off lunches and Dean would gush over them like they were made by a master chef. Sam wasn’t stupid, but he appreciated that Dean and Cas kept their relationship a secret until he had left for Stanford. He remembered rolling his eyes, but smiling at the letter they had sent him, coming out about it like it was a surprise. His reply was sending them real estate listings for the Bay Area.

    Sam made his way out of the shop and started to walk back to campus. Maybe he could try the library. Less coffee, but definitely less distraction. What tests did he have this week anyway? Physics, English—Oh! His thoughts were interrupted by someone hitting his shoulder and he turned around quickly to apologize.

    “Hey, buddy, watch where you’re—“

    “I’m so sorry, I was—“

    Sam’s voice cut out and his eyes grew wide as he recognized the man. Sure, he had exchanged his leather for denim and the grease that used to cover his hair was replaced by a knit cap, but Sam knew those golden eyes anywhere. The man seemed to have the same reaction upon seeing Sam, but turned and bolted down the sidewalk instead. Sam raced after him, trying to keep an eye on the man as he weaved around people. The chase went for several blocks, and a couple times, Sam had almost lost him. Eventually, the man turned into an alleyway and he thought for sure he had him. Sam turned the corner, heart pounding, and was met with no one. There were several outlets to the alley and the man could have taken any one of them. He dropped his bag off of his shoulder and rested a moment. Even if he ran off this time, there was no mistaking it. Gabriel was alive and in Palo Alto, and Sam wouldn’t let him get away again.

   

    Gabriel bounded up the stairs to his apartment and shakily turned the keys in the lock to open the door. Once he was in, he closed it behind him and sank against the finished wood. He placed his elbows on his knees and ducked his head down, clasping his hands behind his head. Sam was in California. Not only California, but Palo Alto. Gabriel cursed himself for his stupidity. Of course Sam was here. Stanford was a top university and the kid probably got himself a full ride. Every feeling he had tried to suppress for the past three years came flooding out of him. He brought his hands around to his face and felt tears falling down his cheeks. Sam had never come that night and it destroyed him. He had waited around until nearly three in the morning for him to show and every minute left another crack in his heart until it was completely shattered.

    When he finally decided to leave town, Gabriel was cursing Sam’s name as tears streamed down his face. He had made it to Vegas before he ran out of money. Gabriel got lucky, snagging a job at the Flamingo as a bus boy, and tried to focus on starting his new life without Sam.

    It had been a year since Gabriel had been working at the Flamingo when he met Louis. He was Italian and gorgeous and rich. Everything that came out of Louis’s mouth was like melted butter and Gabriel fell into it. If anyone could help him forget about Sam, he was it. His first night with Louis was like nothing he had ever experienced. The man was gentle and revering, like Gabriel was a god in need of worship, not some bus boy barely making ends meet. When Louis suggested the next morning that Gabriel come live with him in Hollywood, Gabriel jumped at the chance, selling the Impala and letting Louis fly him out to California.

   Once they arrived, Gabriel realized that Louis was not who he appeared to be. The Italian was controlling and possessive, insisting that Gabriel stay in the house whenever he had to leave. The first time Louis locked the doors, he knew that he had to get out. Once he knew Louis was gone, Gabriel snuck out a window and hopped on the first bus north.

    After he got on, he quickly fell asleep then woke up in Palo Alto. Gabriel liked the sound of it, so he had decided to stay. He quickly realized that they bay area was a lot more liberal than the rest of the country. Long hair and tye dye was prevalent there, not to mention he had found out that San Francisco even had a gay bar. Gabriel quickly made friends, even though he was careful not to fall into the same trap the he did with Louis. A few of his friends got him a job at a small rock club as a server and had been working there ever since.

    This was supposed to be his life now. He had gotten this far without Sam, hadn’t he? All he had gotten was a glimpse of the kid and he felt like he was back in Lawrence with butterflies in his stomach and high on the fact that the boy he loved, loved him back. But that wasn’t right. He didn’t show up that night. Gabriel had to remember that. Sam didn’t love him.

    Gabriel rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms and took a breath. It would be okay. He’d just change which way he took to work. Classes started six months ago and if he had gone that long without seeing Sam, then he could manage another six months. By that time, he should have enough to move to Portland or something. Gabriel had heard they had a decent scene. He stood up and checked the time. Fuck. He was late. Luckily, Jerry never really cared as long as he and his band got to play at the end of the night. Gabriel walked to his tiny bathroom, splashed a little water on his face, and then headed back out the door. He checked down the street both ways to be sure that Sam hadn’t somehow followed him and was waiting before finding a new path to The Poppycock.

 

    Sam gave up after a few days of staking out the sidewalk near the coffee shop. He should have realized that Gabriel wasn’t going to keep coming down the same street Sam had seen him on. All he needed was to see Gabriel one more time to apologize. To explain that it wasn’t his fault that he left Lawrence alone. Sam wasn’t expecting to be forgiven. He just wanted to finally unload the weight he had been carrying on his back for three years.

    He walked back into his dorm room and saw that there was a flyer laying on his desk with a note. The flyer was for a show at the rock club in town for some band called the “Grateful Dead”. He raised an eyebrow at the name and looked at the note.

    “SAM—

             GET THE FUCK OUT FOR ONCE AND HAVE SOME FUN.

             JESS AND I WILL MEET YOU THERE.

             DRINKS ON US.

             —BRADY”

    Sam sighed and looked back at the flyer. He couldn’t say no to free drinks. Plus, they were right. He hadn’t been anywhere other than the coffee shop, the library, or his bed since probably his first week in Palo Alto. It would be good for him. Sam changed into a tee shirt and grabbed a sweater before heading out.

    The club was called The Poppycock and he couldn’t help but smile at the name. He stood outside for a moment and took a breath. Clubs and bars never really seemed like something he would be interested in, but it didn’t hurt to try. Sam walked in and quickly spotted Brady, flailing his arms like a crazy person. It didn’t surprise him that Brady was already a few drinks in, but was relieved when he saw that Jess still seemed pretty sober.

    “SAM! It’s so cool that you came,” Brady threw and arm over Sam’s shoulders as he sat down and grinned.

    “Give the man some room,” Jess giggled, pulling Brady off of Sam.

    “What’s your poison, Sam?” Brady asked, trying to flag down a server. “Anything you want. It’s on me.”

    “A beer then?” Sam shrugged. He looked over at Jess and sighed, shaking his head. As Brady tried to catch someone in the packed club, Sam and Jess fell into a discussion about their shared math class. Eventually, Brady’s flailing finally got the attention of someone and they walked over, hands on their hips.

    “Hey, big boy, ready for another already?”

    Sam looked up at the familiar voice, heart pounding. He locked eyes with the server and the man froze, torn between running and keeping his job.

    “Yeah,” Brady started. “I need a beer for my friend—“

    “Gabriel,” Sam interrupted softly. A shiver ran through Gabriel at the sound of Sam saying his name again after all these years.

    Brady chuckled and lightly hit Sam in the shoulder, not registering the interaction between his friend and the server. “No, silly, your name is Sam.”

    “Sure,” Gabriel breathed. “One beer comin’ up.” He paused a moment, then quickly took off, making a bee line for the kitchen doors. Sam quickly stood up after Gabriel ran off, determined to catch him this time.

    “Hey, no, your beer is coming,” Brady whined.

    “Restroom,” Sam replied, eyes still focused on the kitchen doors. He left the table and went over to them to wait.

 

Gabriel took his apron off as soon as he got in back and went straight to Jerry’s office. He had enough to at least go stay with some friends in San Francisco for a while. A job wouldn’t be hard to find. He just needed enough to get out and get to Portland. Gabriel knocked on the door for courtesy, then walked right into the office.

    “Gabe? What’s shakin’?” Jerry asked, frowning a little at Gabriel’s demeanor.

    “I gotta split, Jerry,” he explained. “Something came up. Emergency.”

    Jerry sighed and sat back. “I really need you, man. Paul didn’t show so it’s only you and Jacky out there.”

    “You know I’m solid,” Gabriel argued. “I wouldn’t leave if it wasn’t a big deal.”

   “Yeah, okay,” Jerry stood up and stretched his arms up. “You owe me.”

    “You got it,” Gabriel turned and rushed out of the office, apron still balled up in his hands. He just had to get home. He’d figure everything out in the morning. Gabriel grabbed his jacket that was hanging up near the kitchen doors and shrugged it on, stuffing his apron in his right pocket before walking out the doors.

    As he came through the doors, a force spun him and pushed his back against the wall. Gabriel looked up, about to yell at his coworker when he realized that the person who had him pinned couldn’t be Paul. Sam was above him, panting and holding onto Gabriel’s shoulders a little too tight. The younger man had definitely filled out, and Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a bit interested in the position he found himself in. He opened his mouth to say something and Sam shook his head.

    “No. Just…” Sam sighed and clenched his jaw a little. “Just let me say what I have to say. Then you don’t have to ever see me again, okay?”

    Gabriel nodded and sighed. “Maybe we can do this in the alley?”

    “Promise not to run off?” Sam’s eyes pleaded with Gabriel’s and he melted under the gaze.

    “Yeah. I promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad leaving you guys hanging and I'm just as impatient as you are lol

    They moved to the alley behind The Poppycock and Gabriel could feel Sam’s eyes on him the entire time. He supposed it was expected. Running off on your high school crush twice in one week had its consequences. Once they were out there, Gabriel turned around quickly and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

    “Alright, let’s get it over with,” Gabriel said, colder than he meant to. Or maybe he did. It wasn’t like HE had any behavior to excuse.

    Sam was taken aback by Gabriel’s tone but cleared his throat and took a breath before speaking. “I-I’m sorry, Gabriel.”

    “It that it? Cuz I have to—“

    “Shut up,” Sam snapped. “You don’t know anything about what happened.”

    Gabriel scoffed. “Oh, no? Because I’m pretty sure you left me in that park, waiting for you like an idiot. Fuck, Sam!” He turned away and ran a hand through his hair before looking back at Sam. “I spent the last three years getting over you and accepting the fact that you didn’t love me, then you show up out of nowhere and I’m just supposed to forgive that?”

    Sam’s mouth gaped open for a moment before he was able to close it. “How could you say that?” He clenched his fists in an attempt to hold back the tears stinging the back of his eyes. “Of course I loved you! Dean stopped me from leaving with you. He caught me as I was sneaking out my window and wrestled me to the ground to keep me from meeting you. I wanted to be with you so badly. I wanted this to be our life, Gabriel.”

    Gabriel’s eyes softened as Sam talked, realizing his mistake. “Sam…”

    “I Just wanted you to have the rest of the story,” Sam continued. “You needed to know that it wasn’t my fault. That…That I spent the last three years still loving you.” He sighed and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. “Listen, I don’t expect anything from you, and it’s probably better if I leave, anyway.” He turned to go and Gabriel grabbed his arm, turning him back.

    Gabriel trailed his hand down Sam’s arm and grabbed his hand. “Do you mean that? You still love me?”

    Sam’s breath caught and he nodded, squeezing the other man’s hand. “I never stopped. Do you…?”

    “Yeah,” Gabriel looked up at Sam and bit his lip. “God, Sam, I tried. I really did.” He chuckled a bit and reached in the left pocket of his jacket, pulling out a wrinkled piece of fabric.

    Sam recognized it immediately and gasped a little. “Is that—“

    Gabriel nodded and held his hand open, letting the plaid handkerchief lay across his hand. “I needed the luck, and I guess it still works, huh?”

    “Gabriel…”

    “I’m sorry, Sam,” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s other hand, holding the handkerchief in between. “I’ve missed you so much these past few years. Maybe us meeting again means something. If you want, do you think we could start over? I know you have classes and new friends and, god, there’s no reason for you to—“

    “No,” Sam stated. “I don’t want to start over.” Gabriel’s eyes grew wide and he started to back away until Sam pulled him back, even closer. “I want to continue where we left off. Seeing you again, I feel like that lovesick teenager again waiting in my room for you to tap on my window. I’m done with waiting, Gabriel. I think our month is up by now.”

    Gabriel chuckled and squeezed Sam’s hands. “I don’t know any drive-ins around here and we might be a little old for shakes, but if you’re still up for staying the night at my place, I could dig that.”

    “I think I could, too,” Sam kissed the top of Gabriel’s head, then stepped backward. “Lead the way.”

    “What about your frie—“ Sam gave Gabriel a pointed look and he grinned. “Yeah, who cares?”

 

    Gabriel walked home in record time with Sam on his heels. All he wanted to do was spend the entire night worshiping Sam and taking in every inch of skin he had been deprived of the last three years. They reached his apartment and Gabriel almost dropped the keys when Sam pressed himself against his back, running his hands down Gabriel’s sides. He groaned softly and swore when he kept putting the wrong keys in the lock. Finally, he got the right one and they rushed into the apartment, quickly closing the door behind them. Gabriel quickly turned around and Sam rushed forward to meet him, slotting their lips together.

    Sam moaned into the kiss, trying to put three years of lost time into it. Gabriel still tasted the same, like cigarettes and sugar and nostalgia hit him like a freight train. Everything he had felt for Gabriel back then just seemed to intensify how he felt now. He remembered the last time they had kissed and asking Gabriel to wait. He didn’t want to wait any longer.

    Gabriel pulled away for a moment and sighed, catching his breath. “I need you on the bed. I’m not stopping this time.”

    “I don’t want you to,” Sam gave him one more kiss, then pulled away to sit on the bed. “Gabriel, I have to tell you something.”

    Gabriel had already shirked his jacket and was pulling off his shirt. “What? Nothing can be bad enough to ruin this.”

    “I—“ Sam sighed and rubbed his arm. “I never went with anyone after you. Guys or girls. So this is…”

    “Sammy,” Gabriel sat down on the bed next to him and pulled one of his hands to his face, kissing it. “Are you trying to tell me this is your first time?”

    Sam looked up at Gabriel and nodded. “I’m sorry if I’m—“

    “Oh, kiddo,” Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s jaw and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “Do you know how much it killed me, thinking that I wasn’t gonna be your first?” Sam closed his eyes and leaned into Gabriel’s hand. “I just wish I could go back and let you be mine.”

    “I want you to teach me everything,” Sam opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel, softly kissing his thumb.

    “Fuck, Sam,” Gabriel breathed and pulled his hand away. “I’ll teach you whatever you want. First lesson, get your damn clothes off.” Sam grinned and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Gabriel stared at Sam’s torso as the muscles he had developed moved under his skin. He was still staring when Sam threw his shirt over the side of the bed.

    “Um, Gabriel?”

    “Sorry, uh,” Gabriel blinked and looked up at Sam. “You look a lot different.” Sam started to shy away and Gabriel quickly straddled him and pushed him down on the bed. “It’s a good thing. A very good thing.”

    Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam, holding onto his shoulders. Sam ran his hands along Gabriel’s sides and across his back, greedy to touch every inch of skin that was available. He unconsciously raised his hips and when his clothed erection rubbed up against Gabriel’s, he moaned, repeating the motion while Gabriel ground down into him. After a few minutes of friction, Gabriel pulled away, smiling.

    “I know we were kids last time we saw each other, but that doesn’t mean we have to get off like them now,” Gabriel chuckled and kissed down Sam’s jaw and neck. He continued down the middle of Sam’s chest, smiling at Sam’s increasingly labored breathing the lower he got. Gabriel stopped just above the waistband of Sam’s jeans and sat up to undo the belt buckle and his fly. He noticed Sam starting to breathe a little too heavy and he stopped, bending back down to lay soft kisses on Sam’s cheeks and forehead.

    “Relax, baby,” he whispered. “You’re doing great.” Gabriel rubbed his cheek against Sam’s and ran a hand through his hair, calming him. Sam’s breathing started to steady and Gabriel kissed him softly. “Can I keep going?” Sam nodded and Gabriel moved back down the bed to continue.

    Gabriel grabbed the waistband of Sam’s jeans and pulled them down, reaching underneath him to pull them all the way off. Sam gasped when his cock was finally released, bouncing softly against his stomach. Gabriel continued to take his time undressing Sam, pulling off his shoes and socks before removing his pants and briefs completely. He was about to climb back up onto the bed when Sam stopped him.

    “You too,” Sam insisted. “I wanna see all of you.” Gabriel smiled and kicked off his shoes while he undid his belt and jeans. He turned around and shimmied out of his pants, shaking his ass a little extra and making Sam giggle. One he was out of his clothes, he turned around and heard Sam let out a small gasp.

    “Like what you see?” Gabriel asked, smirking.

    “I love it,” Sam confessed, scanning Gabriel’s body. He had only imagined what he could have looked like up until now, and Sam had to admit that seeing Gabriel in person put his mind to shame.

    Gabriel blushed a little under Sam’s gaze, but moved onto the bed quickly between Sam’s legs. “Let me show you something else you’ll love.” He kissed up the inside of Sam’s thigh until he reached Sam’s cock and took the tip into his mouth, looking up at Sam’s reaction.

    Sam had heard Dean talk about girls doing this to him and how good it felt, but to feel the wet heat of Gabriel’s mouth close around him was like getting a glimpse of heaven. He tried to thrust up into it for more, but Gabriel held his hips down. Every lick or suck drew a noise out of Sam that he couldn’t help. It had only been a couple minutes, but Sam was already starting to feel pressure building low in his belly. He wanted to come in Gabriel’s mouth, but Dean had told him that girls didn’t always like that, so he had to assume Gabriel didn’t either.

    “I-I…” Sam interrupted himself with a moan as Gabriel’s tongue dipped into his slit. “Gabriel, I’m gonna—“ His warning just seemed to spur Gabriel on further, pulling Sam deeper into his mouth. Gabriel swallowed a few times around him and Sam cried out, coming hard down Gabriel’s throat. He kept licking Sam’s slowly softening cock, cleaning him up and moaning quietly as he did.

    “God, Sam, you taste so good,” Gabriel praised, kissing the skin just below Sam’s naval.

    “You like it?” Sam blushed a little, still trying to catch his breath.

    “Very much,” Gabriel climbed up the bed and laid beside Sam, running a hand through his hair. He leaned over and gave Sam a kiss. The salty and bitter taste was present on his tongue still, but Sam licked into Gabriel’s mouth and hummed a little.

    “I think I like it, too,” Sam mumbled against Gabriel’s lips.

    Gabriel pulled away and sighed, still stroking Sam’s hair. “Wanna keep going, kiddo?”

    “What do you mean?” Sam looked confused and Gabriel smiled.

    “Sex with guys is more than just hands and mouths,” he explained. “There’s a way that one of us can be…inside the other. I’m not gonna lie. It hurts a little at first for the catcher, but if you take your time, it feels crazy good.”

   “Well, which one of us would be the, um,” Sam bit his lip, “the ‘Catcher’?”

    “Since it’s your first time, I can,” Gabriel said. “I’ve done it before, so I know what to do.”

    “But you could do it on me, too?”

    “Well, yeah,” Gabriel sat up a little more. “But it’s kind of intense. I was thinking you could try it in a few weeks.”

    Sam shook his head. “I want you to be inside of me, Gabriel. I can handle it.”

    “Sam, I don’t think—“

    “I want it,” Sam demanded.

    Gabriel sighed. “Okay, but if you want to stop at any time…“

    “I’ll let you know,” Sam smiled. Gabriel gave Sam a kiss and hopped off the bed.

    “Just got to get something,” Gabriel rummaged through the drawers of his dresser until he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. He held it up to show Sam and in his hand was a jar of Vaseline. Sam looked a little confused at first, but Gabriel smiled. “It will hurt less this way. If you turn over, it will make it a little easier, too. Hands and knees.” Sam obeyed and turned over onto his hands and knees, craning his neck to see what Gabriel was doing behind him. “You might want a pillow too, kiddo.” He grabbed the one in front of him and placed it under his arms. Gabriel settled in behind him and Sam heard him open the jar. Gabriel warmed the gel up a little with his hands before getting started, then ran a finger down Sam’s back and in between his cheeks. Sam flinched and pulled forward, tensing up and Gabriel pulled him back by his hips. “It’s gonna feel weird, sugar. You just gotta relax. Can you do that for me?” Sam nodded and he continued.

    Sam breathed in and out through his mouth, trying to relax. He felt Gabriel do the same thing again, but didn’t flinch this time since he knew it was coming. Gabriel swiped a finger across his hole and he was right, it did feel weird, but in kind of a good way. He continued to touch Sam there, massaging the spot with his thumb, only pausing to grab more gel.

  “Doin’ okay?” Gabriel asked, using his other hand to massage Sam’s lower back.

  “Yeah,” Sam confirmed. “It feels kinda good.”

  “That’s the plan. I’m gonna start putting a finger in, okay? Gotta open you up so I fit,” Gabriel snickered a little. Sam nodded and Gabriel coated his finger in the Vaseline. He rubbed Sam’s hole with his finger again a little more before pressing into the tight heat. Sam gasped and Gabriel paused, worried that he wanted to stop.

    “K-Keep going,” Sam insisted, pushing back a little. Gabriel continued to push in, past the first ring of muscle. Sam whimpered a little as the finger went deeper into him. Gabriel had used enough lube so it didn’t hurt, it just felt foreign and invasive.

    “You’re doing great, Sam,” Gabriel praised, bending over Sam and kissing his back. “Just stay relaxed for me.” When he had his finger all the way in, he stopped, giving Sam a break. “Let me know when I can move, okay? Just get used to the feeling for a minute.”

    Sam wasn’t sure he would ever get used to the feeling. After a few minutes, he started relax around it and experimented a bit with pushing back on Gabriel’s hand. Sam gasped when he felt Gabriel’s finger curve downward and a spark of pleasure went up his spine.

    “Wha-What was that?” Sam pushed back once more, trying to feel it again.

    Gabriel chuckled. “That was what I like to call the ‘Happy Spot’.” He crooked his finger again and Sam tucked his head, moaning. He could feel Sam loosening up quickly after he touched the spot a couple more times. With his other hand, he grabbed some more gel and slicked up his second finger. Gabriel pulled out of Sam and slowly started to enter him again with two fingers this time.

    “Ah! Gabriel…” Sam groaned a little at the added pressure, but found he kinda liked it. Having Gabriel’s fingers inside him started to feel good, and he wanted to feel it more.

    “Mmm…Sam,” Gabriel buried his fingers inside Sam and reached around to stroke him. “I love the noises you make.” When he started to jerk Sam, the younger man fell to his elbows, his ass still sticking up in the air. Sam moaned as Gabriel moved his fingers in and out and stretched him open.

    “God, it feels…Fuck, it feels so good,” Sam breathed, panting against the pillow.

    “I should have known you’d love this,” Gabriel’s cock twitched between his legs, desperate for attention. “Just one more, baby, and then the real fun can start.” He took his fingers out and used three to scoop up some gel.  He worked the third finger in and held onto Sam’s hip as he kept thrusting into his sweet spot. Sam’s moans and cries just became more desperate the harder Gabriel pushed into him and he knew he had to get inside Sam soon. He pulled his fingers out and Sam whined at the loss.

    “It’s okay,” Gabriel gasped, slicking up his cock. “Turn over, Sam. I want to see you.” Sam did as he was told and fell onto his back, legs splayed as if on display. Gabriel groaned and climbed on top of Sam to kiss him. He rocked against Sam a bit, their cocks sliding together between their bodies.

    “I’m ready, Gabe,” Sam breathed. “Please. I wanna feel you.”

    “Yeah…Yeah, okay,” Gabriel placed a few kisses to Sam’s chest as he backed down. He lifted Sam’s legs a bit and lined himself up, brushing Sam’s hole with the tip of his cock. Sam threw his head back and moaned as Gabriel pushed in slowly. It hurt a little as Gabriel pushed his tip past the first ring of muscle but, he quickly bottomed out, leaving both of them breathless. Sam had never felt anything like it. He felt so full and it felt so right and so good with Gabriel above him. Years of emotion came to surface and he started to tear up. Sam sniffed and Gabriel looked up, worried.

    “Oh, Sam,” Gabriel fretted. “Am I hurting you? Do you want to stop?”

    Sam shook his head and smiled as tears filled his eyes. “I just…I’m really here. With you.”

    Gabriel’s features softened and he smiled too, bending to kiss Sam softly. “Yeah, you are.” He nuzzled Sam’s wet cheek and started to move slowly. “I love you so much, Sam.”

    Sam gasped as he felt Gabriel move and he wrapped his arms around him, one hand on his lower back and the other tangled in his hair. “I love you too,” he whispered softly. Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s neck as he started to thrust faster, sucking and biting at his collar. Sam moaned and tightened his grip in Gabriel’s hair as he started to feel himself get close again.

    “Sam, I…I’m so close,” Gabriel breathed. “Do you want me to, oh god, do you want me to pull out?”

    “Don’t fucking think about it,” Sam growled, wrapping his legs around Gabriel’s thighs. A few more thrusts and Sam tightened up, moaning Gabriel’s name as thick, white ropes splashed across their chests. Gabriel buried himself deep inside of Sam as he clenched and cried out as he came. He thrust a couple more times as he came down, but eventually collapsed on top of Sam, both of them panting.

    “I…”

    “Shh…” Gabriel slipped out of Sam and crawled over to lay beside him. He kissed Sam’s cheek and Sam turned his face to kiss Gabriel properly.

    “Mmm…I’m all gross,” Sam whispered, giggling. Gabriel rolled his eyes and pecked Sam’s nose.

    “You’re the good kind of gross,” he amended. “First times usually don’t go that well, you know.”

    “Well, good thing it was with you,” Sam nuzzled his nose with Gabriel’s. “I love you.”

    “You can’t stop saying that, can you?”

    “Nope. Never gonna stop.”

    “Good. Cuz I’m never gonna stop saying I love you too.”


	9. Epilogue

**June, 2015**

    Sam sighed a little as he looked in the mirror. He remembered when there used to be a young man staring back at him with chestnut hair and tanned skin. Now, his hair was silver and laugh lines marked his pale skin. Sometimes he wondered how he had made it this long, but then he smiled, remembering the reason.

    “You ready, Uncle Sammy?”

    Sam turned to see a young, blond girl poking her head into the room he was getting ready in. He smiled and straightened his tie.

    “Yeah, Liv. I’ll be right out,” he nodded and she left. Looking back at the mirror one last time, he grinned. He had been waiting for this day for 53 years. Along with the rest of the town, apparently.

    Sam walked over to the door and opened it, taking a breath before stepping out. Why was he so nervous? The hallway seemed longer than it did when he walked in, but he was ready to brave the walk. Sam made his way down the linoleum hallway and finally reached the front doors. His heart was racing faster than it had in years and he finally opened the door.

    The sun was bright and Sam had to let his eyes adjust before he could look out. The sidewalk in front of city hall was filled with familiar faces. It looked like the entire town turned out. He spotted Cas, standing behind Dean, seated in his wheelchair. It warmed his heart to know that they made it.

    “Hey, stud, over here.”

    Sam directed his attention to the man that he had decided to spend his life with. Gabriel stood on the steps next to him, grinning. His hair had faded to a pale yellow and the crinkles around his eyes grew deeper over the years but they never lost their golden sheen. Sam smiled and turned toward him, taking his hands.

    “Ready to finally make a decent man out of me?” Gabriel asked, squeezing Sam’s hands.

    “I think after 53 years, I’ve proven that impossible,” Sam chuckled.

    “Oh! Wait,” Gabriel dug in his pocket and produced the plaid handkerchief that he had kept all these years. He placed it in his palm and grabbed Sam’s hand again.

    “You’re such a sap,” Sam teased.

    “You love it.”

    “I love YOU, jerk.”

    “I love you too, nerd.”

    “AH-HEM.” They looked up at the judge and laughed a little at her annoyance. “Are you ready?”

    Gabriel looked up at Sam and sighed. Sam nodded and squeezed Gabriel’s hands again. The judge opened her book and started to read from it.

    “Dear Family and Friends, and apparently the entire town of Palo Alto, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak…”

 

    With a kiss and a whole town cheering, at age 72 and 74, Gabriel and Sam became the first gay couple to be legally married in the town of Palo Alto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Dean and Cas argued over getting married for a month before Cas wheeled Dean into the courthouse against his will.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos or a comment. You can also hit me up on  
> Tumblr: Archangelsanonymous  
> Or  
> Twitter: Pattypixie


End file.
